


Imperfect Perfection

by Akifall



Series: Imperfect Perfection [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Fluff, Modeling, Out of Character, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Years have passed on since Jaime and Brienne had began dating.<br/>Jaime has since become extremely popular as a model.<br/>Jaime accidentally spills the beans about having a girlfriend </p><p>(Sequel to 'Blind Date')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't written well, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

It had been 5 years. 5 years since he had come into her home and kissed her for that very first time. And now at 22, Brienne was halfway across the country in her second year of university. Jaime was currently working in Australia to showcase some eco-friendly surfing gear, his popularity having sky-rocketed over the years. It was a surprise to Brienne that they were still together after so long. She still remembered that very first date, sat in the privacy of his living room and sharing a frankly awful steak that he had overcooked. But it had been one of the best days of her life, being with the real Jaime Lannister; this goofy and teasing man that smiled so brightly at her when she blushed.

 

But now, it was so rare they saw each other, he was overworked and rarely had free time, he was often followed a lot by cameras so he was only truly safe in his room where he could close the curtains and talk to her. And he was the Jaime that she fell in love with.

-

It was more than awkward staring up at a half-naked poster of her boyfriend plastered on her friend’s wall. It was from his summer range a couple of years ago, and Margery Tyrell, a student studying fashion practically idolized Jaime as a model.

Brienne had met first year Margery when she got lost and found herself wandering around the empty corridors. And Margery was beautiful; she was the sort of girl guys dreamed of. Margery wasn’t mean or bitchy and the two became close friends quite quickly, despite studying completely different subjects. Margery wanted to design clothes, male clothes to be exact. She had shown pictures of her brother to Brienne wearing some of her collage work- and it was clear she was a natural at selecting the right set of clothes for a person.

After a couple of months, the two choose to move into a shared apartment. Brienne took a part-time job in a bakery to pay rent, despite both her father and Jaime protesting. Her father wanted to pay the rent whereas Jaime wanted to buy the whole apartment- both offers she declined- she wanted to fend for herself.

Jaime had teased her about never wanting nice things. Brienne would always remember the expensive necklace he gifted her on their first anniversary and how the very next moment she was throwing her arms around him because he had presented her with a picture of the two as an after gift. From then on, the presents they gave were small but filled with thought, a blue scarf knitted poorly by Brienne one year when Jaime’s next shoot was up north, a tin of Danish biscuits or seashells or a conch whenever Jaime was doing a beach shoot. “I looked out at that ocean and imagined your eyes, Blue.” He told her in one letter accompanied by a Rose Petal Tellin, And while it was never the same and the longing remained, the two somehow still worked.

And then one day as Brienne made herself breakfast, Margery walked in with her ipad tucked under her arm. “Hey did you hear? Jaime Lannister’s got a girlfriend?” Brienne’s heart plummeted.

-

“So I guess you could say me and probably every girl out there has been wondering if Jaime Lannister is seeing someone.” The crowds cheered as Renly winked at the audience and camera and Jaime chuckled nervously, swiping a hand through his hair. It was true he’d been asked this before many times, but he’d never known how to answer it directly.

“As I said many times before- I’m kinda married to my work.” He said and at this point Renly had decided to take a seat in Jaime’s lap causing the girls to hoot. Jaime laughed nervously, and his hand went to the blue scarf he wore- he’d worn it quite a lot over the years- Brienne had been to embarrassed to make him anything else but he had practically fallen in love with it.

As Renly went to touch the scarf Jaime suddenly snapped and knocked Renly’s hand away as casually as he could.

“Sorry, it’s just this scarf is special to me.” Jaime told Renly with a dazzling smile. Renly smiled back “Did a girl make it for you?” He teased, and for that reason Brienne suddenly appeared in his head and Jaime suddenly lost composure.

“No- I- It’s not like…that” He trailed off, his cheeks darkening red.

He looked away nervously before clearing his throat. “Anyway moving on-“

-

Brienne was staring at the magazine cover, at Jaime; at the amount of snooping that went on into his personal life. He had tried to call her the very next day- but Brienne just stared at her phone fearfully while scrunched up on the bed. She wanted to speak to Jaime, she wanted to tell him it would all be okay… but she wasn’t sure if it would be anymore. She stared at the shells on her windowsill and the small picture of herself and Jaime that he had gifted her so many years ago. They both looked so happy, so free. She thought of him when they were alone, and the first time they had declared their feelings for one another. His smile at her, his laughter, his jokes, and his eyes softening as he expressed his love.

And suddenly Brienne felt a switch flick on inside her. She picked up her phone and called Tyrion.

\- 

Jaime dialed Brienne again and again there was no answer.

It had been a week since the talk show, and Brienne hadn’t answered her phone once. He’d even rung Tyrion who to his dismay said that whatever he and Brienne had discussed was none of his business.

After a week of nothing, Jaime decided that he needed to see her.

He hadn’t wanted to scare Brienne the very first time they had spoken- but in a way he already loved her before he’d met her. Tyrion was bullied often and hearing about the friend that helped him had made Jaime feel such joy. Speaking with her on stage, he had valued her answers; she was real; logical and strong where in front of the camera he had felt fake.

She had helped him come to terms with his own problems as well, such as his dyslexia. The couple had sat together sometimes and worked through books, Jaime following her words with admiration and then teasing her and kissing all her vulnerability away.

She wasn’t pretty like the girls he posed with sometimes- but beautiful in the way that sunshine was. She filled him with warmth, with hope and with purpose. He wanted her with him always.

With new purpose, he reached again for his phone and stabbed in Tyrion’s number again.

“I’m going to find her- can you book me a ticket to England?” He asked

“There’s no point brother, she’s already on her way to you.”

-

He wanted to reach for her as she bounded up to him, his hand trembled and his tongue came to wet his bottom lip.

Silently they walked by one another without saying a word, his hand so close to hers and he glanced around to notice that no one was paying her any attention. Perhaps they thought she was just another employer- he wanted to laugh- if only everyone knew.

As soon as they were in the room he had pinned her against the door, his hands roamed over her and he claimed her lips hard. She grasped hold on his arm as his hands rested on her chest feeling her heart race. He pulled away from her, eyes lit with desire. “Fuck, I’ve missed you so much.” He hissed and he kissed her again.

Brienne allowed herself to sink into his hold, her bag sliding off her shoulders and her hands carding through his hair. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together breathing in her air.

“I’m sorry- Blue, I didn’t want them to find out like this.” He whispered and she shook her head and cupped his cheek tenderly.

“It’s okay…; Jaime- there’s so much I need to say.” She told him. Their hands came together and intertwined. They fit perfectly.

Jaime suddenly swung Brienne around and led her to the bed. She gingerly sat down and he fell at her heels nuzzling his head in her lap. “I want to worship you.” He told her as she stroked his hair.

“I’m not a goddess or a queen.” She teased and he looked up into her blue eyes and smiled. “You’re my reality.”

-

Margery’s jaw could have dropped to the floor when she facetimed Brienne. Jaime smiled back politely as Brienne introduced them both, although it was of course mainly for Jaime’s benefit.

“I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Jaime.”

-

And while it was hard for a while and so many people followed her and sent her nasty or encouraging messages, after a couple of months- everyone just sort of let them be. It was obvious to anyone that Brienne was there to stay in Jaime’s life, and no amount of seduction from others could dislodge Jaime’s feelings.

Eventually Jaime asked Brienne to move in with him and she accepted. Margery often visited and after Jaime had showcased some of her work to his agency- she was well on her way to being a fashion designer.

And life went on.

One day when Brienne went Christmas shopping with Jaime, Jaime was glaring at a ginger haired man.

“He’s looking at you.” Jaime mumbled, Brienne glanced at the man quickly and then smiled at her boyfriend.

“He’s probably curious is all.” She said. She gave the man a wave and the ginger grinned at her seductively. Jaime grasped hold of Brienne’s hand and dragged her away from the man.

“What? Are you-“ Jaime turned to her, and kissed her softly. He smiled nervously as he placed a small velvet box in her hand.

“Happy Christmas.”

It wasn’t snowing; the lights above them were broken and Brienne’s nose was slightly runny from the cold.

But here right now

This moment was perfect.


End file.
